Sheet Music
Sheet Music is the second studio album of 10cc . Contents * 1 History * 2 Musicians * 3 Music ** 3.1 Side 1 ** 3.2 Side 2 * 4 Hitnotering ** 4.1 Dutch Album Top 100 History The album was a step towards the progressive rock , while the first album still in the early 60 basis had.Het her album was recorded in their own Strawberry Studios inLondon . Although the band its innocence in pop music was losing, there was still plenty of room to experiment. Both Godley and Gouldman found it one of the best albums if not the best. The singles were mixed result again, as with their debut album . The Worst Band in the World did it moderately, The Wall Street Shuffle scored well everywhere and Silly Love was a little in between. After the album does Paul Burgess arrives at Creme and Stewart; they play on the album Rolling Back Annette and Victor Brox. Burgess would join after the break more or less permanently in the band. What is striking is the very detailed description of who does what, an item that came back more often in albums within the progressive rock. The album is often associated with 10cc on one compact disc squeezed;there is still room. Musicians [ edit ] * Eric Stewart - guitar , keyboards , vocals * Lol Creme - guitar, accession instruments, percussion , vocals * Graham Gouldman - bass , guitar, percussion, vocals * Kevin Godley - drums , percussion, vocals edit The album format was as follows: 1 edit # " The Wall Street Shuffle "(Stewart, Gouldman) - 3:54 #* First voice, first guitar, piano, organ by Eric Stewart # " The Worst Band in the World "(Gouldman, Creme) - 2:49 #* First voice, guitar, piano by Lol Creme #* First guitar by Eric Stewart # "Hotel" (Godley, Creme) - 4:54 #* First voice by Kevin Godley #* The first first guitar, synthesizer by Lol Creme #* The second first guitar by Eric Stewart # "Old Wild Men" (Godley, Creme) - 3:21 #* The first first voice, first guitar, slide guitar by Eric Stewart #* The second first voice by Kevin Godley #* Guitar, synthesizers by Lol Creme #* Tambourine, autoharp Graham Gouldman # "Clockwork Creep" (Godley, Creme) - 2:46 #* First voice, piano by Lol Creme Side 2 [ edit ] # " Silly Love "(Stewart, Creme) - 4:01 #* First vocals, guitar by Lol Creme #* First guitar, piano, vocals by Eric Stewart # "Somewhere in Hollywood" (Godley, Creme) - 6:39 #* First voice by Kevin Godley #* First guitar, piano, synthesizers, vocals by Lol Creme #* Slide guitar by Eric Stewart # "Baron Samedi" (Stewart, Gouldman) - 3:46 #* First voice, first guitar, electric piano, marimba by Eric Stewart #* Second first guitar, piano, mellotron , singing voice by Lol Creme #* Congas, bongos, singing voice by Kevin Godley # "The Sacro-Iliac" (Godley, Gouldman) - 2:33 #* First voice by Graham Gouldman #* Background Vocals by Kevin Godley #* Piano by Lol Creme #* Guitar by Eric Stewart # "Oh Effendi" (Stewart, Godley) - 2:49 #* First voice by Graham Gouldman #* Second first voice by Kevin Godley #* First guitar, vocals by Eric Stewart #* Acoustic guitar guitar, tambourine, vocals by Graham Gouldman edit Dutch Album Top 100 [ edit ] Category:Music album of 1974 Category:Music album of 10cc